metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yameba
I have a very significant question to ask about "Proto Metroids". Is that their official name? Or was that just a speculation? I have some evidence here that points toward these "Proto Metroids" actually being Flitts, creatures native to SR388. Just examine these two photos: ]] ]] These two creatures are very similar. They're both giant cellular organisms in appearance; there aren't that many of that type in the Metroid universe. The Metroid Fusion variant does have the ability to absorb energy, but that could just be an X Parasite-induced variance, as seen with nearly every other mimicked species. Is my argument substantial? Armantula513 07:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, well if you ask me to pick between the two thats a Flitt not a Metroid. I mean look at it. if any thing it looks much more like a flitt that it does a metroid. Piratehunter 07:54, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :I believe it is a Metroid due to the fact that the Metroid has three Nuclei and like the Nuclei in some games, they are green. However I am not sure where the name came from. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:30, 30 June 2008 (UTC) The X can't posses metroids at all. They could never get the DNA to replicate the metroid and Samus would have said something to adam if she saw a similarity. Metroidhunter32 19:45, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Actually in the Metroid E-manga it was stated that because of the fact that Metroids absorb energy, they are able to absorb X. Dead Metroids don't absorb energy, Samus can even touch their shells in Metroid II without getting hurt. Also, Samus might not have noticed the similarity, just like I didn't until I came here. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:22, 30 June 2008 (UTC) But it still doesn't make sense to me that an X could possess or mimic it's natural predator, to any extent. They might have some resemblance to a Metroid, but I think it's all coincidental. The nuclei within the creature isn't like a Metroid's at all, and you can even observe in the large one that there are more than three nuclei. If those extras aren't nuclei, then they are some other type of organelle, and Metroids certainly don't have those too. Armantula513 01:06, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :However it looks very little like a Flitt too. Besides, Flitt(s) are harmless. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:49, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Have you forgotten that X-mimicked creatures are nearly always different in someway? Chute Leeches and Hornoads gain the ability to spit acid, Halzyns, Wavers, and Powamps, (or Spike Fish, as they're called in Fusion) gain a spiky exterior, Sidehoppers gain the ability to shoot spikes from their legs, ... should I go on? In my opinion, it looks more like a mimicked Flitt than a mimicked Metroid. Armantula513 02:55, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Well to me it looks absolutely nothing like a metroid, exept maybe the transparent membrane. If you were to compare it between the two, it looks more like a flitt simply because it looks less like a metroid. But if your we're talkin about creatures other than metroids and flitts, heh, it's neither. Piratehunter 05:20, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Also it says that it is listed on the list of creatures in metroid fusion as a proto metroid. Who wrote that? We did. There could have been one person, who as a prank made the page and everyone assumed that they had a source of something official. Metroidhunter32 17:31, 5 July 2008 (UTC)